Learning
by isawthewolf
Summary: In first year, Ron introduces Harry to something very special. (Weasleycest mentioned. Boy on boy. Underage.)


"Fred and George do it all the time! Oh, come on mate. It's meant to be amazing. Let's do it!"

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron sat on Harry's bed at opposite ends, facing each other. Ron had one hand inside his robes, trying to calm his erection. They had just finished Potions, and the sight of Hermione all hot and flustered over her cauldron had stirred a reaction in them both. "But isn't it weird to do it together?" Harry asked, stuttering almost. "Fred said it makes it better!" Ron said, eager to start wanking. Ron had been wanking all summer before coming to Hogwarts, spying on either his brothers or Ginny. He had even wanked over his mother more than once. But, that was usual for the Weasley's.

Harry however, had never done it. He had played with his dick in the cupboard under the stairs, squeezing it, pulling it and playing with the foreskin, but he'd never managed to make himself cum. One time, mid play, Dudley burst in, took a photograph and kicked him in the balls. Since then, he hadn't really done it again. Little did he know that Dudley was using that photograph to wank to himself. "I really need to wank, mate. You can look away if you want." Ron said with a weak smile as he pulled his cock out. Harry had his eyes closed himself, but feeling his own dick starting to get hard, he couldn't resist peaking. His eyes lit up. Ron's cock was at least five and half inches and thick, and there it was rock solid in front of him.

"Wow!" Harry gasped, impressed at the size. Ron sighed in pleasure at the compliment and gave it a squeeze. "Big, eh?" He said with arrogance, noticing the buldge in Harry's robes now. "Go on then, get yours out." he asked simply, slowly rubbing his dick. "No... it's..." Harry began, fidgeting. "Go on, mate. Please?" he asked, licking his lips. "It's not as big as yours." Harry said, red in the face. "Well yeah, who's is?" Ron laughed, brushing a finger over the tip of his. "Please mate." he asked again, desperate for some fun with his new best friend. This made Harry feel a little more comfortable, and slowly, he took his cock out of his robes. Compared to Ron's, it really was small.

Ron let out a giggle, and Harry went to put it away. "Oi!" Ron said as he reached over, taking the small cock in his hand. Harry started to shake. No one had ever touched it before. They both went red in the face, breathing softly. Ron smirked and squeezed Harry's cock gently, the whole thing could fit in his hand. "Want me to?" Ron asked, looking his friend in the eyes. Harry was red and a little too shocked to form words, so Ron took that as a yes. He shuffled closer, so close that their legs were intertwined and their dicks almost touching, and without a word, Ron started to wank both his own cock and Harry's. It felt fantastic. Ron's foreskin was much looser and Harry noticed it, so he reached over and started feeling it for himself. He then suddenly had the naughtiest idea.

"See if you can roll your foreskin over mine!" Harry suggested, excitement in his voice. He held his dick ready and let out a whimper when he felt the tip of Ron's cock on his own. "Ready, mate?" Ron asked, shakily. Their dicks were twitching. "Go!" Replied Harry, eager. Ron started to push his foreskin forwards, and the skin started to wrap around Harry. They moaned and shook together as an inch of foreskin joined Ron's big cock to Harry's small one. "Wow!" they both said in delight, enjoying the erotic sensation. Ron massaged his cock and as he did, it rubbed their tips together creating amazing friction right on the most sensitive part.

"It feels like somethings going to happen" Harry whispered shyly. "It will, it'll be so good." Ron spoke fast as he picked up the pace of his wanking. "Promise me we'll do this every night?" Harry asked, struggling to contain his moans of pleasure. "Yeah! Bloody hell yeah!" Ron spoke back, breathing heavily. Looking into each others eyes, their orgasms built up. "Ron, now!" Harry yelled, fidgeting. "Me too!" The Ginger yelled back, and as they both buckled in pleasure, Ron's foreskin rolled off the tip of Harry's dick just in time for both cocks to spurt cum onto each other. Harry didn't cum much, but Ron completely drenched his cock, and was spurting for some time after Harry had stopped. They leaned back on their arms, exhausted.

"That's the best feeling I've ever felt!" Harry spoke, panting. "Told ya." Ron replied with a grin. He rubbed some of Harry's cum onto his softening cock. "And don't worry about the size, mate. I'm big for my age." he spoke, somewhat arrogant. Harry still felt embarrassed by his small penis, but he didn't care too much as what he had just done was amazing. It felt right, to do it with Ron. Friends should always help their friends out, and Ron was very eager to do it and Harry was very grateful he had. "What did you think about, you know, when it happened?" Harry asked, watching Ron's cock soften and notice it was still bigger soft than his when hard. "Hermione, mate. Every time. Or Gin." he said, sighing. He was laying back with his eyes closed, relaxed. "You?" he asked.

"You, Ron. You."


End file.
